Spiritual Attainment
Spiritual attainment Spiritual attainment is a subset of magic cultivation that is different than the traditional cultivation. But unlike traditional cultivation, spiritual attainment affects the mage themselves, so the level will apply to any element(s) that the mage uses regardless of cultivation. For instance there are 9 levels (tiers) total, each with much different powers. Cultivation in: Spiritual, Void and Curse only increases the number of techniques that can be used, not the power of said technique. They are divided in 3 realms; small realm, medium realm and big realms, with increasingly stronger barriers to reach each level and massively more powerful barriers to reach the next realm. Any mage can cultivate this attainment, but how it is cultivated exactly is unknown, but it is most likely many hours of practice in any magic, not cultivation in element(s) that use spiritual attainment. This is useful to all mages as with every level it grants increased protection from mind and curse elements even if the mage has neither elements. Spiritual Element * The chance to effect someone who is one level higher and in the same realm is "decent" with spiritual magic * The change to effect someone who is one level higher but in a different realm is less than 2% with spiritual magic. Void/Space Element The levels provide the following abilities at the corresponding spiritual attainment: # Basic level of void claws. # The user can move objects weighing up to 10 tons, create barriers just by thinking about it and cast an omni-directional dispersion field and compress a normal suit of armor into the size of a sugar cube. # Not explained in the novel. # Instant cast self teleportation if cultivated to a high level up to 100 meters, able to use void claw on multiple objects at once, time delay can stop non-reinforced high tier magic if enemy mage is far enough away. Can create an entire private space with thought. Multiple void mages of this cultivation can combine their powers with perfect synchronicity if they have the same goal. # The mage can create a personal pocket dimension can hold as much supplies as a truck. Teleportation can send one or more persons, even someone other than the caster up to 300 meters. # Void claw can, if given the energy of standard high level magic, kill a commander level monster with one blow (comparable to high tier level 2 with soul species). void walls up to 200m long can be created and void walls can restrain great commanders (if at high tier). Weapons that were created with thought can give significant injuries to great commanders. It has been stated that someone of this spiritual attainment is an equivalent of a traditional element with a large soul species relative to cultivation. # A void mage of this cultivation is comparable to a traditional element with a fake heavenly species and relative cultivation. # Not explained in the novel. This is most likely equal to a small heavenly grade species in a traditional element. # Mages of this spiritual level are said to be able to crush entire mountains instantly at thought. They are also said to be able to rearrange individual magic elements (magical atoms). This is most likely equal to large heavenly grade species in a traditional element. Curse Unlike the mind element, the level of cultivation of the target mage does in fact hinder the curses cast by this element. Level 4: single target curses can significantly damage the souls of commander class creatures. Category:Abilities